Fingimento?
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Hermione dá um pequeno show para todos os garotos no Grande Salão... e um em particular! Tradução de Faking it, by Lexy Malfoy [O original pode ser encontrado aqui mesmo no FF!]


**N.T.¹** Quanto tempo que eu não traduzia nada... e mais, a primeira DHr que eu traduzo. Me espantei, gosto tanto do casal e nunca tinha traduzido uma fic deles... é curtinha, mas eu gosto dela, sem muita explicação nem enrolação! Espero que vocês gostem!!

**Fingimento**

"Eu juro cara, eu a fiz gemer e gritar meu nome a noite todinha." Ronald Weasley sorriu enquanto ele contava para Harry e os outros garotos da Grifinória sobre sua escapada na noite anterior com Susan Bones. Era uma manhã de segunda como qualquer outra e eles estavam todos tomando café da manhã no Grande Salão.

Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Hermione notou Susan e Hannah Abbot revirando os olhos e rindo dele. "Oh Ronald," Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso cínico. "Vocês garotos não têm a mínima noção. Vocês não fazem idéia, fazem?"

Nesse momento todos no Grande Salão se calaram. Sempre era uma forma de entretenimento ver Hermione e Ron discutindo. Ron franziu o cenho. "Sobre o que diabos você tá falando Hermione?"

Ela soltou uma risada debochada, assustando quase todos os colegas. "Ron, Ron, Ron…" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acho que você realmente não faz noção, então."

"Sobre o quê???" Ele começou a ficar impaciente.

Hermione olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e depois de um sorriso e uma confirmação de Susan, ela prosseguiu. "Por acaso passou pela sua cabeça, Ronald... que a Susan poderia estar fingindo?"

Ele arqueou a sombrancelha extremamente confuso. "Não to entendendo..." Ele olhou para Harry. "… fingindo o quê?"

Harry e os outros garotos deram de ombros, obviamente também não entendiam. Na verdade, a maioria dos garotos no Grande Salão compartilhavam da mesma expressão _'sobre-o-que-diabos-ela-está-falando'_, enquanto as garotas davam risadinhas e sorriam, sabendo muito bem qual era o assunto em questão.

Hermione sorriu. _'Hehehe… isso vai ser ótimo.'_ "Eu to falando do grande 'O' Ronald. Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela podia ter fingido os gemidos, os gritos, a respiração ofegante, o tremor, os suspiros?"

"DE JEITO NENHUM!!!" O ruivo gritou ofendido. "Não tem a mínima possibilidade de vocês garotas conseguirem fingir isso! Não é possível, Hermione! Acredite, nós saberíamos!"

Ela riu. "Ah, mesmo?" Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto seu olhar passeava pela mesa da Sonserina e recaia sobre o Príncipe Loiro... Draco Malfoy. Ela piscou. "Oooooh" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco. "Oooooooh... oooooooh..." As mãos dela se agarraram na borda da mesa enquanto ela gemia. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." As mãos dela foram para a gravata que fazia parte do uniforme escolar, ela a afrouxou e abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa, mostrando seu decote.

"Hermione, você tá bem? Por que você tá olhando desse jeito pro Malfoy?" Harry perguntou preocupado enquanto Gina mandava ele se calar.

"Shhhh… ela tá ótima, Harry." Ela o afirmou.

Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço enquanto sua respiração ficava mais curta e descompassada. "Ohhhh... Oh Draco... Ohhhhhhhhh Dracooooo… mmmmmm…" Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto aumentava o tom de voz. "Assim… ooohhhhh, desse jeito. Não para… mmmmmmmm, não para. Assim vai, ooohhhhhh…" As mãos voltaram a agarrar a borda da mesa enquanto ela gritava cada palavra. "SIM... ASSIM VAI... AH... ASSIM... ASSIM!!"

Ela pendeu a cabeça sobre a mesa enquanto um tremor passava por seu corpo, e ela continuava a gritar. Com os punhos fechados ela batia na mesa enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais descompassada ainda. "MAIS FORTE... MAIS RÁPIDO... OH MERLIN… DRACO… OH DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, ASSIM… DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ela jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto seu corpo tremia de prazer. Respirando mais lentamente, Hermione limpou a garganta enquanto seus olhos abriam vagarosamente e encaravam o loiro Sonserino. Ele, junto com toda a população masculina... incluindo o corpo docente... estavam abrindo e fechando a boca, parecendo peixes fora d'água. Todas as garotas estavam sorrindo e gargalhando, Susan e Hannah levantaram os polegares pra ela num gesto de 'ótimo'. Hermione ajeitou sua postura, olhou para seus dois melhores amigos e sorriu. "Comam logo, garotos. Nós temos dois horários seguidos de Poções e vocês vão precisar de muita energia se quiserem sobreviver." E com isso ela se levantou, pegou sua mochila, e saiu caminhando para a sala de Poções.

"Aquilo foi muito pervertido, Granger." Ele suspirou no ouvido dela enquanto seus braços se enlaçavam na cintura dela e a puxavam para um armário vazio. "Fingindo aquilo na frente de todo o Salão..." Ele lambeu a base do pescoço dela. "Ofegando e gritando e gemendo..." Ele mordeu o pescoço dela a fazendo tremer. "E ver a expressão horrorizada daqueles Grifinórios enquanto a princesinha deles gritava meu nome..." Ele a girou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse, e sorriu. "Muito pervertido da sua parte, minha querida."

Ela também sorriu enquanto se aconchegava mais a ele. "Eu sei. Mas alguém tinha que colocar o Rony no lugar dele. Ele tava se vangloriando como se o Chudley Cannons tivesse ganhado a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e ele realmente tivesse alguma participação nisso."

Ele riu. "Eu sei... a gente tava escutando da nossa mesa. O Weasley não calava a boca sobre a Bones." Ele deu um sorrisinho malvado. "Eu estava a segundos de fazer ele comer lesmas."

Eles riram. Mas então ele... franziu o cenho. "Mas isso me fez pensar..."

Ela rolou os olhos. "Ah, para com isso, Draco. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não finjo quando estou com você."

Ele fez um biquinho emburrado. Sim... Draco Malfoy fez um biquinho. "E como eu tenho certeza disso?"

Ela suspirou enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. "Por duas razões, Draco. Primeiro: Eu nunca grito 'Draco' quando estamos juntos. É sempre 'Malfoy'.

"Verdade." Ele sorriu. "E Segundo…?" Ele perguntou na expectativa.

Ela sorriu. "E Segundo, você nunca me deu razão alguma pra fingir. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me beijar e minha calcinha já fica toda molhada."

Ele deu a ela um sorriso predador e se inclinou sobre ela chegando, se possível, ainda mais perto. "Hmm, mesmo, senhorita Granger?"

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e devolveu o mesmo sorriso. "Com certeza, senhor Malfoy."

Os olhos dele passaram pelos lábios dela. "Se importa em provar essa teoria?" Ele sussurrou e não a deixou responder. Ao invés disso ele avançou sobre ela. Seus lábios tomando os dela enquanto uma mão se emaranhava no cabelo castanho e a outra deslizava por baixo da saia dela, chegando à calcinha.

_'Hmmmm... ela já tá molhadinha.' _Ele pensou enquanto seus dedos exploravam o local.

Ela suspirou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo com o toque dele. "Oh, Malfoy..."

Ele sorriu. Fingimento? Pffff… não com ele, ela com certeza não precisava.

** The end **

**N.T.²** Aew… pequenininha, mas eu gosto dela. Tava atrás de uma fic p/ ler e não achei, ai fui pegar as dez milhões de fics que tenho aqui p/ re-ler e quando vi já tava traduzindo essa... Pelo menos relaxei ;D, vou passar pela tortura do vestibular amanhã e vocês que ganham um presentinho... espero que vocês gostem, depois pego mais das minhas Dramione's favoritas p/ traduzir!!!

Hasta o/


End file.
